


a singular impression things are moving too fast

by earlymorningechoes



Series: arynn ryder: can your science explain why it rains [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: “I'm not...well, I'm not just the Pathfinder, you know? Not to you guys.”Arynn meets up with Sid to discuss her relationship with Vetra. Sid gets a little heated.





	a singular impression things are moving too fast

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago for TMI Tuesday [@dearophelia](http://dearophelia.tumblr.com) asked me to tell her how Side and Arynn get along once Arynn and Vetra are together.

    There aren't many places to go on the Nexus if you want to have a private conversation. The Vortex is too loud, the Cultural Center library too quiet, and everywhere has far too many people. Finally, after a number of emails back and forth and just as many vetoed suggestions, they decide just to meet in the apartment Sid shares with a friend while said friend is out. That's where Arynn finds herself the next time the Tempest returns: standing on Sid’s doorstep, debating with herself over whether this meeting is a good idea. 

    She doesn't have long to debate, because Sid opens the door before she knocks and gestures her inside. There's an awkward moment where neither of them quite knows what to do, but they both take seats on the standard-issue couch as Arynn looks around the unfamiliar room and clears her throat. 

    “Uh, you've got a nice place here,” she says, running the hem of her hoodie sleeve between her fingers as she tries to come up with something else to say. Sid rolls her eyes, making a sound almost akin to a snort, and Arynn's shoulders visibly relax as she giggles. “Yeah, that did sound stupid.”

    “You think?” Sid says, and her mandibles flare, in annoyance or amusement or both. “I do know why you're here. You don't have to dance around it.”

    “What if I like dancing?” Arynn asks, grinning as she tries not to laugh at her own joke. “Anyways. Vetra and I -”

    Sid interrupts, making the same sort of almost-snorting noise. “My sister’s an adult. She can  _ do _ whomever she wants.” 

    Arynn's eyes widen in surprise. “Well, yeah,” she says, trying to stall for time and allow her brain to catch up. “But she wouldn't want to be with anyone you had a problem with.”

    “Because it'd be totally cool to have a problem with the Pathfinder, right?” Sid’s voice is nerve-wrackingly even, and a chill runs down Arynn's spine. 

    “Low blow,” she says, trying to make light. Sid doesn't respond, and Arynn clears her throat. “I'm not...well, I'm not just the Pathfinder, you know? Not to you guys.”

    “Obviously,” Sid mutters. Arynn winces - none of this is going the way she planned, and she can't tell if Sid’s reactions are because she's actually mad or if they're just to get a rise. She's never really dealt with a significant other’s sibling before, and especially not one who's in such a unique situation as Sid is to Vetra, and Sid’s snarking isn't making anything any easier. 

    “Okay, we’re obviously getting nowhere,” she says, and cuts Sid off when she looks about to respond. “What is it I'm doing or not doing that you need me to change?”

    “How am I supposed to know you aren't going to hurt her?” Sid asks angrily. Taken aback by her own outburst, she looks as if she's going to apologize but thinks better of it and keeps going. “Vetra doesn't do things by halves. You could totally take advantage of that.”

    She stands up from the couch and starts to pace, still talking. “I know you see what her life is like now, but you don’t know what it was like back home - I don’t even know what it was like back home, as I'm sure you remember.”

    “In vivid detail,” Arynn interjects, shutting up again at the death glare Sid shoots her. 

    “You're out there with her on the Tempest and I'm stuck back here, waiting out comm delay for emails and hoping she comes back okay, same as it's always been. But now there's you, and you say you're watching out for her, but no one’s ever watched out for her before. And people lie.” Running out of steam for the torrent of words, she keeps pacing in silence, mandibles tense against her face. 

    Arynn watches for a few moments, shifting uncomfortably as her eyes follow Sid’s path across the room. After what feels like an eternity her steps slow and finally stop, and she leans heavily against the kitchen table with her back to the couch. She breathes in and out slowly, heaving a sigh that tugs at Arynn's chest. “I can't lose her.”

    “I know,” Arynn responds immediately, and Sid turns to look at her with narrowed eyes. “No, hear me out. Vetra’s all you’ve got - sister, sort of mother, friend, everything. And losing just one person would mean you lost everything that meant anything to you. Right?”

    Sid nods mutely, and Arynn imagines she'd be crying if she were human. Instead her mandibles flare and tighten, a high-pitched quiet keening rushing through her teeth. It peters out after a few moments, and Arynn bites her lip before continuing. 

    “I know what that's like, to lose everything. My dad’s gone now, my mom too, and my brother…” She trails off, tapping her fingers against the arm of the couch to keep her composure. “Anyways. I don't want  _ anyone _ to feel like that, let alone you, because I care about you and I care about Vetra. And I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure that you don't have to go through what I'm going through.” The last few words tumble out in a hurry, and she looks down at her knees and wills herself not to cry. 

    Suddenly a turian hand slips into hers and pulls her to her feet, Sid’s arms wrapping around her and squeezing tight. “Um, Sid?” she says, a little breathlessly, her voice still watery. “I think I'm a little too small for a turian bear hug.”

    Sid’s laughter is thin and brittle, but it strengthens as she loosens her grip. “Sorry, I got a bit carried away, I guess. I just…” She hesitates for a second, then gives Arynn another squeeze. “I forgot that you're not...new to this.”

    Nodding, Arynn extricates herself from the hug and leans on the back of a chair. “Unfortunately, no. But I'd rather not think about it too much if I don't have to.” She shakes her head, trying to clear out the depressing thoughts, and her lopsided grin slides across her face as she decides to change the subject. “Want to head to the Vortex? I think Drack is teaching some game about thresher maws?”

    Sid laughs, nodding. “Fire-Breathing Thresher Maws of Doom. Vetra would kill me, I'm so in.” 

    Arynn’s grin widens as she stepps over to pull open the door. “I’m the cool big sister, I take you to all the places your other big sister won’t let you go.”

    Vetra is, of course, standing right outside the door. “Ha-ha, very funny, Ryder. I thought I'd come see if you two were done with your important meeting. Where are you headed?” she asks, eyes squinted as she looks from one to the other. 

    “Operations,” Arynn says, at the same time as Sid says “the library.” They both visibly wince, and Vetra has a momentary battle between reproof and laughter. Laughter wins out. 

    “You two are terrible liars. Come on, let's go to the Vortex.” Sid’s eyes widen in surprise, and Vetra laughs again. “Yeah, even you. I’m the actual cool big sister.”

    All three of them laugh, and Arynn gives Sid’s hand one last squeeze as they head out.


End file.
